Life After Breaking Dawn
by Aquaspice
Summary: In Edwards Point of view, this is the next part! People think everything will go smoothly. Not if I'm the one writing the story! ;
1. Me, My family, and My world

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. If I did, I would be writing for publication, not .net.

Chapter 1: Me, my family, and my world.

Edwards POV

I lay there on the couch thinking to myself. I wonder what life would be if Bella left… As I pondered that, Alice walked into the door. "Welcome home, Alice," I stated.

"Thanks, but no. Don't welcome me when I might kill you," she growled.

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw what _might_ happen if you follow through on what you are thinking."

"I was thinking _if _Bella left. I know what it is like without her. _Hell_."

"You're damn right it is! Because I will be the one _making_ your life Hell. So I am telling you right now, Edward Cullen, if you ever think of that again and make me see that Hell, I will tear you to shreds and burn the pieces," Alice threatened. Of all the times for Jasper to be hunting, it had to be when his girl was threatening me. He must have acquired some of her abilities… I _almost _wish I could believe that.

"…So what did you do today, my darling sister?" I asked. I wanted to get off the topic even though I did not want to hear Alice rant on about all the things she bought Bella, Nessie, and herself.

"Well, if you must know, I bought Bella some beautiful outfits that I believe you'll absolutely love! I bought Nessie the _cutest_ outfit in the world! I had a hard time finding something this cute for an eleven-year-old. She is just growing up so fast! …Literally!" Alice began to laugh. I was happy. Now she was on good terms with me, I could tune her out and think to myself.

Bella was out in the cottage with Nessie. Alice was right; Nessie really was growing up fast! She's expected to be done growing up in two months. Bella is terrified of that happening. I give the blame for that to the dog. I keep on telling Bella, "Hey, at least she has a pet for life! We don't have to brush it, clean it, play with it, or any of the other stuff he never does!" She always gets a good laugh out of that.

After Alice was done, or "He's not even listening! Fine! I'll stop!" (I like to listen to how Alice's mind takes annoyance), I went back to the amazing cottage Esme designed for my family. Bella was upstairs in Nessie's room. They were dancing to a few songs from Nessie's ipod. I believe the song was "Just Dance" by Lady Gaga. Pop. Of course. You take classic and classic, and yet we get _pop_. I came in and Bella's face glowed with happiness.

"Hi, Dad!" Nessie ran up to me and hugged me. She touched my face and showed me what a great time she was having with her mother.

I laughed. "I'm glad you're having fun, darling," I said. She liked to show clips of her experiences instead of talking about them. Either way, I was so proud of her. I had a best woman in the world as a wife and the best girl in the world for a daughter.

I came over and kissed Bella gently, "And how are you today, Love?"

"I've been having tons of fun with Renesmee," She turned and winked at our beautiful daughter, "and I have missed you!" She kissed me again.

"Dad! Dad! Guess what? Jake's coming over soon! He said that we can play games and go running after! Isn't it great?" Nessie said to me.

"That's wonderful sweetie!" I replied.

"So while I'm gone, what are you and mom going to do?"

I looked at Bella and said, "Just have a nice quiet day. Maybe watch movies. How does that sound, Bella?"

"Absolutely perfect," She smiled. There was a knock on the door.

"Hey! You three up there! It's not nice to leave the dog outside all day!" Jacob yelled. Nessie squealed.

"Yes! Jake's here! Bye mom, bye dad, love you two!" She gave us both a kiss on the cheek and ran out to meet with Jacob. Bella and I began to think of what movie we would watch.


	2. An interesting Movie

Authors note: If you do not know anything about the Phantom of the Opera, I am sorry. Look for a summery or something about it. Also, Gerard Butler plays the Phantom.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight or the Phantom of the Opera and am too lazy to put up disclaimers all the time, so you won't see then often.

Chapter 2: An interesting Movie

When Nessie left, Bella and I went down to the living room of our cottage and started to pick out a movie. "What would you like to watch, Love?" I asked her. I watched her intently as she looked at all the movies.

"Hmm…. I was thinking something I haven't seen yet. Any suggestions?" She looked up at me.

"I would have to say, 'The Phantom of the Opera.' It is an amazing movie." She looked at me and thought about it.

"…Fine. I haven't seen it yet." She went over on the couch while I put the DVD in.

When the movie started, I placed Bella in my lap as we intently watched the movie. We said nothing when Carlotta sang, or when Christine took her place. Not when Christine went through her mirror to the angel of music or when everyone was singing "Notes" and than into "Prima Donna." I have seen the play so many times in this life and I did like the movie when it came out. Apparently, Bella, too, liked it. I was getting uncomfortable when she still said nothing all the way into the movie during "Masquerade."

"Are you all right, Love?" I asked her. I hoped she wouldn't see the worry in my face.

She shushed me. "The phantom's back!" I laughed at this. She looked at me confused.

"I laughed because I thought something was _wrong! _I was being silly."

"Yeah, you were. Oh look! He wrote a musical too-"

"Opera."

"Right. He called it 'Don Juan'; does he ever perform it, Edward?" I laughed again. I loved her interest in the movie. I made a mental note to take her to see the musical one day.

"You have to see now, don't you?"

"You're right, don't spoil the ending!"

"Well… in the end at Christine's-" She shushed me. We began to watch the movie in the silence we had before, but I wasn't worried. Neither of us said anything until the point of no return. I startled Bella as I began to sing along:

_Past the pointof no return -no backward glances:our games of make believeare at an end . . .Past all thoughtof "if" or "when" -no use resisting:abandon thought,and let the dreamdescend . . ._

She looked at me and kissed me. "That as beautiful, Edward." She smiled. "I guess Gerard Butler's no Edward Cullen!" We both laughed.

"Will you sing for me, Bella?" She looked at me. I am sure that if she were still human, she would be red. "Please?" I desperately wanted her to sing "Think of me" because that's all I do.

"What should I sing?"

"I was hoping 'Think of me,' is that's alright." I looked down. One of the rare times I am ever embarrassed about something around her, it's about a song.

She sighed. "Alright. Rewind this DVD and put subtitles. Also, please have Christine singing, there is no way I can sing as well as Carlotta can!" She said sarcastically with a smile. I did as asked and she sang:

_Think of me, think of me fondly,when we've said me once in a while -please promise me you'll you find that, once again, you longto take your heart back and be free -if you ever find a moment,spare a thought for me_

When she was finished she realized that I had muted the DVD and she looked down. I looked at her with such admiration! She, of course, did not sing it as high as Christine, but she was amazing! After a long meaningful look at each other, we kissed. We began to smile like idiots when Nessie came in.


	3. A Crisis in my Daughter's eyes

Chapter 3: A Crisis in my Daughter's eyes

Bella and I watched Nessie as she walked in. She stormed in with such a passion of anger. She turned around and yelled at the open door, "I hate you! Go away you stupid dog!"

Bella and I looked at each other, than Nessie, and, once again, each other. She stared at both of us. _Well don't you two want to know? You are my _parents _after all._ She thought. I looked at her and she recognized the look of shame, that, only a parent would give if he (or she) thought he (or she) had neglected his (or her) duties as a parent, in my face and came over to us. She hugged us as she showed us what had happened. I would have gone into her thoughts, but I though I would need a mental picture.

Everything was fine with Jacob, at first, anyway. Just as she said, they had played a few games out in the sunny weather. They had started with tag, one of their favorites. She had won that game easily. After tag, they decided to race. It was a close race until Jacob came in first. This annoyed my daughter and that annoyed me. After a while of games and jokes, they went for the run Nessie had told us they would go for. Near the end, Jacob had mentioned Bella. "I though I would've imprinted on Bella when I learned of this imprinting business. Now I imprinted on her _daughter, _of all people!" he began to laugh. Nessie unappreciated this and began to argue with him about how her mother is an amazing person and that she wouldn't trade her for anything in the world. She began to run when he followed, trying to convince her that he was kidding. This angered her more. "What kind of mongrel would kid about his friend's _mother?_ What kind of person are you, Jacob?" Nessie had told him. She only called him Jacob when she was mad. She only called him mongrel, well; this was the first time, actually.

When she was done both Bella and I were filled to the brim with anger! How dare he insult my wife and my daughter! "Jacob Black is about to get it this time," Bella growled. I almost wasn't mad anymore when I remember how _amazing_ she looked when she was mad!

After a quick mental note of how she looked, I said, "Bella, sweetie, let's calm down first and consult Alice about what might happen." She looked at me desperately; she obviously wanted to kill Jacob.

"Edward, I already almost killed him. Instead, I hurt Seth. I'll be more careful this time. Please, Edward?"

"He's your-"

"Our."

"Yes, _our_ friend. Let's not kill him."

"Mom, it's fine. I promise. I won't kill him, you won't kill him, dad won't kill him," she cleared her throat, "right dad?" Nessie asked.

"Right. Not this time at least," I replied.

"Guys, all I need to do is talk to Jake," _Jake._ Apparently she wasn't mad anymore… "I'm sure he understands that all of this is a misunderstanding."

"I'm still consulting Alice," I stated. I wanted to be sure. I looked at my beautiful daughter and I asked, "Are you ready to talk to Jacob yet? Or would you like to wait until tomorrow?"

"I wish it was never…" Bella mumbled. I almost laughed, but didn't want to offend my daughter.

"I think I might wait. I'm tired though. It's 10 o'clock. I'm going to head to bed." She yawned and started to make her way upstairs.

"I'll be right up, sweetie," Bella called after her.

"Yes, ma'am," She replied.

Bella looked at me. "You _have_ to talk to Alice. If he's going to do something to my daughter, we _have _to move. I don't want anything to hurt her," She told me.

I sighed, "Alright, I'll go talk to Alice. But Bella, don't forget, Jacob _did _imprint on Nessie. They will have arguments every once in a while. Well, more often than that, I mean, we are talking about Jacob." She laughed at this. "You go upstairs with Nessie; I'll go talk to Alice." She sighed, "Alright, Edward. I'll be there in a little while."

"No, I don't want Jacob sneaking in like last time they had an argument."

"But that was a small disagreement! This was huge to Reneesmee! He wouldn't dare!"

"Okay, listen, I will ask Esme to come in here and watch Nessie. You come to the house, and Alice, Carlisle, You, and I will talk this over, okay?"

"Alright." She kissed me for a moment and I sped off to the house.


	4. A Misunderstanding?

Chapter 4: A misunderstanding?

When I entered the door of the house, Alice came up to me. She didn't need to tell me because I just read her mind. She was thinking how Aro was coming. She wasn't thinking why it was bad though…. Carlisle walked in. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I don't know, actually," I replied. "Alice?"

She stared at us blankly. "If I said before Bella comes, she'll be even more upset," She stated. Jasper came down the stairs. He must be the reason for Alice's behavior.

"Alice, I think we should go upstairs and talk before Bella arrives," Jasper said. The way he said it, the statement sounded more like a command than a suggestion. She stood up and reluctantly went upstairs with Jasper.

"Edward, are you alright? You look a little disturbed by something," My father was one of three people who could tell when something was wrong with me: Himself, Alice, and my sweet Bella.

I sighed. "Alice was thinking of Aro coming but I do not know why it's so bad. We're on good terms with them now, the Volturi. My guess is that Jasper had Alice in a mood of which she didn't want to think too much of it." He looked at me deep in though. I wanted to know what he was thinking, but I decided not to invade. Bella came in the door and ran over to me. She threw her arms around me.

"Edward Cullen, what the hell is going on?!" she looked at me intensely. I was about to answer but stopped myself at first. With her arms still around my neck and my hands still on her waist, she stared at me expectantly.

"Love, I really don't know. Alice wanted to tell us together. She's upstairs talking to Jasper. I expect her to be down in about 10 minutes. I think they're arguing." Bella looked at me in disappointment. I hugged her again because I didn't want to see her face looking at me in such disappointment again. I felt ashamed and buried my face in her shoulder. She half pulled away and looked at me again.

"Edward," her voice was soft and soothing. I began to wonder if she practiced that. "You can read minds, yet you don't know?" she looked confused.

"Alice wasn't thinking why it was bad, just that it was bad," I replied desperately. No way had I wanted the woman I love to be mad at me for something that Alice might have misperceived anyway,

She looked at me this time with love in her face. "Reneesme is in bed and doesn't know what's going on. I hope that this is one of the few times Alice is wrong." worry slipped into her facial expression but it quickly left. She looked at me and said, "Edward Cullen, I love you and my beautiful daughter more than anything in the world." she kissed me and Alice was no longer worrying me. All my thoughts were on my amazing love. Usually when we kiss, especially in front of family, we were tender and loving. Today we were very passionate. Before we knew it, her hands were tangling my hair, my hands were locked on her waist, and we ended up on the couch before we knew it. We had totally forgotten Carlisle was there until he cleared his throat. "Sorry, Carlisle," Bella said. Carlisle and I got a good laugh at that. Bella looked at me with a wild look. I beamed at her knowing we found have some fun later on. For about half a minute, we just stayed there: Her hands in my hair, my hands locked on her waist, and lying down on the couch.

After we sat up on the couch (Bella sitting in my lap) Alice came down. She sighed, "Okay everyone, Jasper and I have news…"


End file.
